Finding the Light
by mugglegrl84
Summary: AU. Harry disappears after the final battle and immerses himself in the muggle world. Ginny tries to move on and finds herself engaged to Dean Thomas. What happens when these two find each other again? H/G
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry Potter stepped off the crowded underground and wove his way through the mass of people bustling around the platform. Walking the few short blocks to his flat, he allowed his mind to drift back to the day's events. It was the kind of day he had several times over the past two years since leaving the wizarding world. He had left the flat he was sharing with two others early that morning and traveled the few blocks to the underground with no problem. It was once he arrived at the small coffee shop he worked at that he saw them. In the faces of those who came through the door, he found bits of pieces of that person that reminded him of those he left behind. A few times he even allowed himself to pretend that Ron, Hermione, or even Ginny would come walking through the door to whisk him back to the life he had before. But he knew that would never happen. Why would they even bother?

When he had decided to leave the wizarding world two years ago, he had convinced himself that it was for the best. He knew that by staying, he would only continue to put the ones he loved in danger. Just because the threat of Voldemort himself was gone didn't mean that they were safe, and he knew it. So he made his decision the morning after the final battle while everyone was still asleep. He had silently slipped through the castle and through the gates while under the protection of his invisibility cloak. Once outside the castle grounds, he had apparated into the heart of muggle London and found an inn in a run down area he was sure no one would find him. After spending several days confined to his room, he eventually ventured out and wandered into the very coffee shop he worked at now. This was also where he met his current flatmates, Paul and Anthony. The three had become fast friends and Anthony had offered him a room in the large flat he and Paul shared. One of the best parts of this arrangement, however, was the fact that they didn't pressure him for details about his past. When they did ask him once out of curiosity, Harry had replied that he just didn't like to talk about it and they left it at that. To anyone who asked, they just said that Harry was a mystery they couldn't explain. Of course, part of the reason he kept his past a secret was the fact that he had no way of explaining it to someone who was not part of the wizarding world.

Harry couldn't honestly say what it was that made him decide to live in the muggle world. And he had to admit that it was a challenge at first. Living with two muggles, he was forced to do the everyday things he would have normally done with magic by hand. But after two years, he rarely used magic at all anymore. Although, that didn't mean he never used it. After all, he didn't consider himself completely ignorant. He knew that eventually someone from the wizarding world would find him, and whether friend or foe, he had his wand with him at all times.

Reaching his flat, he dug around in his pockets for a moment before extracting his keys and unlocking the front door. When he stepped in out of the cold, he found Anthony sitting on the sofa with his newest girlfriend, Sara or Samantha - Harry had a hard time keeping up and rarely bothered to remember their names anymore. It seemed as if Anthony had a new one every other week. Harry, on the other hand, rarely dated. This was actually an ongoing argument between him and his flatmates. They were constantly trying to convince him that he should date more but Harry always blew off their many attempts at playing match-maker, arguing that he did just fine on his own. And it was at least partially true, he convinced himself. He had gone out with several girls and even had what might be considered as a serious relationship with one of them. But in the end, it just didn't work out. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't give his all to the relationship. Every time he was with her, he found himself comparing her to a certain fiery redhead that he would likely never see again.

Harry nodded in the way of greeting to Anthony and his girlfriend and tossed his keys on the side table inside the door. As he hung up his coat, he could feel Anthony's eyes follow him around the flat.

"Sara and I invited her friend over for a bit," said Anthony, a mischievous grin on his face. Harry groaned.

"And let me guess, she's single," said Harry, rolling his eyes. It was always the same old game with Anthony. He looked over at his friend who nodded and mouthed the words 'and hot' before winking at him.

"I don't think I'll be very good company tonight. Had a bad day at work," said Harry. "I think I'm just going to turn in."

Anthony jumped up from the sofa, grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

"Ow, what was that for,"said Harry, rubbing his arm and glaring at his friend.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," said Anthony. "All you ever do anymore is hole yourself up in you're room."

Harry had no argument for this. It seemed to him that the more distance he put between him and his past, the more depressed he was becoming. He considered many times just showing up at the Burrow one day but had quickly dismissed the idea. Why would the Weasley's want to see him? He was the reason their son was dead.

"I just . . . I just had a really bad day at work," said Harry, but Anthony didn't look convinced. Trying to avoid the argument that would likely ensue, he hastily added, "Make plans for dinner or something tomorrow and I promise I'll go."

Anthony crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a skeptical look but in the end he agreed and Harry quickly retreated to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He threw himself down on his bed and growled in frustration. How could he explain to them that the reason he refused to date was because no matter how hard he tried to make it work, at the end of the day, the weren't Ginny? He rolled over on his side and stared at the blank wall opposite his bed. He lay for a long time thinking about the direction his life had gone before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * * * *

Ginny awoke with a start. The dread had been so vivid that she half expected to be lying in a deserted corridor at Hogwarts instead of her bed. It was always the same dream. She had been running through Hogwarts, chasing after Harry and calling his name. But no matter how fast she ran, she could never catch up.

Deciding that it was no use trying to go back to sleep, she rolled out bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. Sliding her feet into her slippers, she slid out of her bedroom and tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found it empty so she flicked her wand at the stove to start and pot of tea and slumped down at the table.

After finishing her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she had been staying at the Burrow with her parents. Just last night she had found out that she was to be the new Holyhead Harpies' starting chaser. She had been so shocked and excited by the news that when her boyfriend for the past year, Dean Thomas, dropped down on one knee right there in front of her entire family and asked her to marry him, she had excepted without a second's thought. Now, however, she wasn't so sure she made the right decision.

Sure, she loved Dean. But the question that kept popping up in her mind was 'is it the right kind of love?'. She wished she could say that it was, but the only real relationship she had to compare it with was the one she had with Harry. And obviously he hadn't loved her enough if he could just get up and leave without so much as a good-bye. But no matter how hard she might try, she couldn't help but compare Dean to Harry. The way Harry had made her feel and the way her heart would skip a beat when ever he would walk in the room.

Ginny folded her arms on the table and rested her head down on them, cursing herself for thinking about _him._ The day Harry walked out of all of their lives, she felt as if her world had shattered down all around her. She had been hopeful that since the war was over and Voldemort was finally defeated, that she and Harry could start their lives together. When she had woken up the morning after the battle and found out through Ron and Hermione that Harry was gone, she had been devastated. For the longest time, she had convinced herself that Harry was coming back, but as time went on, she was forced to accept that he was truly gone.

Deciding that it was best to finish her education, she had gone back to Hogwarts with Hermione and tried to put the pieces of her life back together. It was during this time that she and Dean rekindled their relationship.

She picked her head up off the table and held her left hand out in front of her, examining the 1ct diamond ring. _Maybe it's for the best, _she thought to herself. _But is it what I want?_

* * * * *

A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for some time now. Let me know what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger made her way through the bustling streets of muggle London. Ever since the war ended, she made it a point to meet her parents at least once a week for dinner. Afterwards, she would walk around the streets of London to try to clear her head and sometimes do a little shopping before apparating back to the flat she now shared with Ron. She wrapped her scarf more securely around her neck and shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her wool coat. It had started to snow earlier that evening and was now accumulating on the streets and sidewalks. She was just about to find a side street in which to apparate home when she spotted a brightly lit coffee shop across the street and decided she would step inside for a cup of hot chocolate. Carefully crossing the street, she was about to pull the door open when an all too familiar face caught her attention. She had to do a double-take because standing inside behind the counter was the one person she was certain she would never see again. Panicking, she glanced one way and then the other before darting down the nearest side street and turning on the spot. Thankfully, when she landed in her and Ron's flat, she found it empty. She shrugged out of her coat and flopped down on the sofa. _I can't believe it,_ she thought to herself. _After all this time, he was right there._

The sound of someone apparating into the flat startled her and she looked up to find Ron, his arms laden down with plates of food that Molly had surely insisted that he take home with him. She considered for a moment telling Ron about what had just happened, but thought better of it. Knowing Ron as she did, she was certain that he would insist on going into the coffee shop tonight and dragging Harry home, causing a scene. And she was sure Harry had his reasons for leaving in the first place.

"Are you all right, Mione?" asked Ron as he sat the plates on the counter in the kitchen. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"What? Oh . . . just tired," she lied. Ron considered her for a moment before shrugging and continuing his work in the kitchen.

_What am I going to do?_ _What if it wasn't really him but someone that looked just like him?, _she thought to herself. _Well there's only one way to find out._

* * * * *

Harry sighed and slumped against the counter at work. It had been a busy day and to say that he was exhausted would be an understatement. When he had arrived to work that morning, the girl who was scheduled to work the evening shift had called and said she wouldn't be able to make it in so Harry had offered to work her shift. It was the perfect opportunity for him to get out of the double date he had been bullied into by Anthony. It wasn't the first time Harry had bailed out of a date his flatmate had set up for him and when he called to let him know he had to work, he didn't seem all that surprised. Knowing his flatmate, however, Harry was certain he would have another one set up next week. Luckily, Paul was out of town so Anthony didn't have his usual ally in the subject of Harry's love life.

A sudden movement from outside of the shop's window caught his eye and for the briefest moment he could have sworn he saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair. When he looked again, whoever was there, was gone. 'You're losing it, Potter,' he muttered to himself.

He physically shook himself. There was no way that who he saw could be Hermione. And even if it was, she obviously didn't want to talk to him. And really, he couldn't blame her. After what he, Ron and Hermione had gone through together, he wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to see him again after the way he left.

The sound of the front door opening made his heart skip a beat. _Maybe she came back, _he thought wildly. However, when he spun around, he came face to face with an angry looking Anthony. Groaning, he moved around the counter to start cleaning up the shop.

"How many more times are you going to do this?" demanded Anthony. He leaned against the front counter and watched Harry move around the tiny shop.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, refusing to meet his friends gaze. In all reality, he knew exactly what Anthony was referring to. But he had learned from experience that playing dumb was the best way to deal with him in this situation.

"Are you gay?" blurted Anthony. "Cause if that's the problem, I have a friend who knows this guy . . . "

Harry paused mid way through the act of wiping down a table and spun, rag in hand, to face his friend.

"I'm not gay," he said. "Why would you think I'm gay?"

"Well . . . you never want to go on any of the dates I try to set up for you. Instead, you're always making up some excuse," said Anthony, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just don't want to date right now?" asked Harry, lifting chairs on top of tables.

"What happened to you, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

Anthony sighed and pushed himself away from the counter. "I don't know exactly," he said, shaking his head. "You're just so secretive."

"You wouldn't understand," said Harry. He sat down hard on the nearest chair and tossed the rag he still had clenched in his hand on the table. "I guess you could say that I had an _unpleasant _childhood," he said after a long pause. Anthony pulled out the chair opposite him and straddled it, his arms resting on the back rest.

"And I used to date this one girl. Thought I was going to marry her someday. But then . . . _things_ . . . happened and I had to leave," said Harry.

"Why didn't you go back?"

"It's complicated," said Harry. He stood and grabbed a set of keys from behind the counter before striding across the deserted shop and opening the door. "I'll be home in a bit. Just got to finish closing up," he said.

Taking the hint, Anthony rose from his chair and shoved his arms in his jacket. "We'll talk more at home. Paul's back," he said. Before Harry could argue, he strode out the door and disappeared around the corner. Harry groaned as he shut and locked the door. When Paul and Anthony were together, they could get anyone to spill their deepest, darkest secrets. He supposed he could consider himself lucky, however. Up until now, neither one of them had pressed him for information about his past aside from the one time when they had just met. But he had known then that it was really only a matter of time.

Walking the now familiar few blocks that separated the underground from his flat about an hour later, his mind drifted back to the head of bushy brown hair he had seen through the window before Anthony had shown up. He wished he had someway of knowing if it was really her or if it was just a figment of his imagination. Before he could change his mind, he darted into a darkened side street, pulled out his wand, and turned on the spot. Appearing a moment later about a block from the Leaky Cauldron, he had to lean on the wall to catch his breath. It had been almost two full years since he had last apparated anywhere. Once he gathered himself, he slipped out onto the side walk as inconspicuously as possible and made his way up the brightly lit street.

Partway to his destination, a flash of red caught his attention causing him to freeze in his tracks.

* * * * *

"Ginny, are you ready to go?" said Dean as she entered the kitchen. He was taking her out for a romantic evening to properly celebrate her new position on the Harpies' and their engagement.

"Let me just grab my jacket," she said, forcing a smile on her face. She had just spent the majority of the day trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by marrying him. She knew that she loved him but the question that she kept asking herself was 'are you _in love_ with him?'. She didn't have the answer.

She slid her arms into the sleeves of her wool coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Dean was already at the front door, holding it open for her. It was actually one of the things that irritated her most. Sure, she liked a guy that would hold open doors for her, but Dean always seemed to take it to extremes. Sometimes, it was like he thought she couldn't do a single thing on her own.

Sure enough, when they reached the back garden, Dean held out his hand so he could take her by side-along apparition.

"I can do it myself, Dean," she huffed.

"I want to make sure you make it there safe, Ginny," said Dean. "Just give me your hand."

"You always do this," she said, refusing to take his hand. She knew she was being childish but she didn't care.

"Ginny, can we maybe not do this tonight. We're supposed to be celebrating," said Dean. Seeing the pleading look on his face momentarily melted away her resolve and reluctantly, she took his hand. She felt him turn on the spot and then the familiar squeezing feeling of apparition overtook her. Not even a moment later, she found herself standing inside the dimly lit wizarding pub, the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on," said Dean. He pulled her by the hand and led her out into the streets of muggle London. The snow that had started earlier that day continued to fall heavily, and Ginny had to admit, it was quite beautiful. The snow that had accumulated on the sidewalks reflected the lights of the store fronts, some of which still had Christmas lights hanging up. She allowed Dean to lead her down the street and into a quiet restaurant with candle lit tables.

"Wow," she breathed as she took in her surroundings, any argument with Dean forgotten.

The waiter led them to their table, which was positioned by the front window, giving them an excellent view of the wintry streets of London. So taken back by her surroundings, Ginny even allowed Dean to pull her chair out for her and order a bottle of wine. As the night progressed, she started to relax and really enjoy Dean's company. He was easy to talk to and had a way of making her smile, even if she didn't want to.

As they were waiting on their check, a sudden movement in the still streets caught Ginny's attention. Standing across the street was a man with messy, raven colored hair and her eyes locked with his. She blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing, and he was gone.

"Dean . . . I . . . I've got to go," sputtered Ginny, shakily standing from her seat.

"What's wrong? Ginny? Are you all right?" said Dean, jumping to his feet in alarm. In the span of just a few seconds, Ginny had gone from laughing and smiling to looking like she might pass out.

"I . . . I have . . . I have to go see Hermione," she said, blindly reaching for her coat and knocking a glass of wine over in the process. Before Dean had a chance to protest, she dashed out of the restaurant and into a side street, pulled out her wand, and turned on the spot.

* * * * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hermione when Ginny suddenly appeared in the middle of her sitting room. Taking in her disheveled appearance, Hermione jumped off the sofa, the book she was reading falling to the floor with a soft thump.

"Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Is Ron home?"

"No, he has the night shift this week," said Hermione. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going crazy, Hermione," said Ginny. She shrugged out of her coat and flopped down on the sofa, burying her head in her hands. "I saw him," she added, her voice muffled.

"Saw who? Ginny, I don't understand," said Hermione. She was becoming increasingly worried about her best friend.

"Harry."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and sat down heavily on the sofa next to Ginny, shaking her head. "You're not going crazy," she said. "I saw him too."

* * * * *

Harry was stunned. He knew he shouldn't have apparated in the street like that, but he didn't know what else to do. _Thinking_ he saw Hermione earlier was one thing, _knowing_ he saw Ginny was something completely different. And to make matters worse, it appeared that she was on some kind of romantic date with none other the Dean Thomas.

Finally reaching his flat, he darted up the stairs and unlocked the door. As expected, Paul and Anthony were there waiting for him when he opened the door.

"Harry, we need to finish our talk,"said Anthony.

Not in the mood to deal with his flatmates insistent questioning, he brushed by them and stalked back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Not even bothering to turn on the light, he fell, face first, onto his bed. He had no idea what he was going to do. _Should I even do anything,_ he thought. She looked happy, how could he take that from her?

Harry groaned when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He could hear Paul and Anthony whispering back and forth on the other side. He rolled out of his bed and wrenched the door open.

"Are you ok?" asked Paul, uncertainly. Normally, Harry was very mild tempered. They had very rarely ever seen him this upset about anything.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, causing it to stand up at odd angles. "Yeah," he sighed. He walked past the two of them and strode out into the kitchen. Extracting a bottle of whiskey they kept in the cabinet and pouring himself a rather large glass, he turned and faced his flatmates, who had followed him wordlessly.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about?" he asked Anthony, who nodded. "I saw her tonight." He picked up his glass and tipped the amber liquid down his throat. Grimacing, he added, "She was on a date."

Paul and Anthony looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Harry poured another drink and tipped it back in much the same manner as the first. Under normal circumstances, Harry never drank. _But these aren't normal circumstances,_ he thought bitterly. When he had chosen to leave the wizarding world, he had hoped that Ginny would be able to move on with her life. The only problem was, he never expected to see her again. He was realizing now just how stupid he was. _I should have left Brittan all together,_ he thought. Then he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone. But even as he thought about it, he knew he couldn't leave. Something was keeping him here.

Pouring a third drink, he moved, unsteadily, into the sitting room and stumbled to the sofa. Once again, Paul and Anthony followed him, both of them still struggling for words.

"I don't know what to do," said Harry to no one in particular. "Should I go back?"

"Is that what you want?" asked Paul causing Harry to jump. He had been so consumed in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten he was there.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

* * * * *

"What do you mean you saw him too?" asked Ginny. "When?"

"Today. I wasn't sure if it was him at first. Apparently he's working at a coffee shop in London," said Hermione. She picked her wand up off the side table and summoned a teapot and two cups from the kitchen. Ginny accepted tea but just sat with it cradled in her hands.

"What should we do?" she asked after a few moments.

"I was thinking about going back to the coffee shop tomorrow night," said Hermione.

* * * * *

Ginny paced around her small bedroom at the Burrow. She had just left Hermione's flat after the two had decided on a plan of action. It was decided that Hermione would go back to the coffee shop that she saw Harry in, wait for him to get off work, and then confront him. As much as Ginny wanted to be there, in the end she decided it would be best if Hermione go it alone. Knowing Harry, if he was going to talk to anyone, it would be Hermione. Besides, Ginny wasn't so sure if she could keep from hexing the git after what he had done to her. Since seeing Harry standing across that snowy street in London, she went from being shocked, to elated, to angry. And it was the anger that she was currently feeling, all the way to her core. Yes, it was best if Hermione did this alone.

A tap on her bedroom window pulled her from her thoughts and she pulled back her curtain to see Dean's barn owl, Raina, with a letter tied to her leg. She flung open the window and Raina soared inside, perched on her dresser and held out her leg to Ginny. She quickly untied the letter and offered the owl some water and a few owl treats.

She knew that she owed Dean an explaination after the way she ran out of the restaurant earlier that evening. But how do you explain to your fiance that you saw your ex-boyfriend, whom no one has seen for two years, standing across the street? How did she explain the feelings that she felt well up inside of her at the sight of him?

Sighing, she unfolded the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Are you all right? You left in such a hurry tonight. _

_Did I say or do something wrong? One minute you were_

_fine and the next you were running off. I hope you know_

_that you can talk to me. Anyway, write me back so I _

_know that you are ok. _

_Love,_

_Dean_

"Great," she muttered outloud to herself. She walked over to her desk, extracted a blank piece of parchment and quickly scibbled a response.

_Dean,_

_I'm fine. I just remembered something really _

_important that I had to talk to Hermione about. I'm_

_sorry if I ruined our evening. I'll try to make it up to _

_you somehow. _

_Ginny_

She hastily tied the letter to Raina's leg and watched the owl soar back out the window and into the night. She knew that Dean would know there was more to the story, she only hoped that it would buy her enough time to somewhat sort through the feelings that were overtaking her.

She closed her eyes and blew out a long breath, rubbing her temples to try to ease the headache she could feel forming. She looked up at the sound of her bedroom door opening and found her mother standing in the doorway, dressed in her night clothes.

"Ginny, are you all right? Dean came by before you got home. He looked terribly worried," said Molly.

"I just forgot about something I had to do, mum," said Ginny. She was sure her mother of all people would understand if she told her what had actually happened, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her about Harry yet. "Goodnight," she said, hoping her mother would understand that she needed some time alone. She made a grand production on yawning and crawling into bed. Molly considered her for a moment before shrugging and leaving the room. Hearing the door close, Ginny sat back up in bed, feeling restless. She scrubbed her hands across her face and ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to laugh, cry, and shout all at the same time. _He might not want to come back, _she reminded herself, and when she really thought about it, she wasn't all that sure she wanted him to.

* * * * *

The entire next day at work, Harry had a difficult time concentrating on more then one thing at a time. Not only had he woken up with the hangover to beat all hangovers, but he kept running the events of the previous evening through his mind. He was so distracted that around noon, his boss had all but shoved him out the door, claiming that he needed to go home and rest. Harry, who felt completely out of sorts, agreed with no argument.

He spent the majority of the afternoon, wandering aimlessly around the streets of London. A few times, he had even slipped into a darkened side street, willing himself to find the courage to apparate to the Burrow, or at least the Leaky Cauldron. He would stand there, gripping his wand in his hand, but everytime, the reasons for leaving in the first place came rushing back to him. At the end of the day, he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

* * * * *

Hermione stood uncertainly outside of the small coffee shop she knew Harry worked at. She had changed her mind about a hundred times since apparating into a side street a few blocks down about confronting him. _What if he doesn't want to talk to me? _Before she could talk herself out of it again, she pushed the door open and stepped inside and out of the cold. The coffee shop itself wasn't very large, with only a few tables. The shop was virtually empty, with only two men sitting at the table closest to the front counter, and she saw no sign of Harry.

"What can I get for you?" asked the middle aged man working behind the counter, smiling at Hermione.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. I think he might work here," said Hermione. "His name is Harry Potter."

"Oh, yes. You actually missed him. He went home early today."

"Oh," said Hermione, disappointed. "You wouldn't be able to tell me where he lives, would you? It's really important that I speak with him."

"I'm really sorry, miss," said the man, shaking his head. "I can't."

"Oh . . . well . . . thanks anyway," said Hermione. She was just about to leave when a voice from behind her made her turn.

"Excuse me. Did you say you were looking for Harry Potter?" Hermione nodded. "I just may be able to help you with that."

* * * * *

As the sky gradually turned dark, Harry made his way through the underground and back to his flat. Thankfully, upon entering, he found the flat deserted. A note left on the small kitchen table indicated that Paul and Anthony went out to grab a bite to eat. He knew he owed both of his flatmates an apology for the way he'd been acting lately. He'd been moody and liable to snap at them if they so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Grabbing a bag of crisps from the cabinet, he moved through the silent flat, finally settling on the sofa. He was just about to reach for the remote to find something mindless to watch on tv when he heard the lock click on the front door followed by Paul and Anthony's loud voices. He was just about to retire to his room, as he was not in the mood for company, when a third, very familiar voice caught him off guard and rooted him to the spot.

* * * * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stood speechless, staring at Hermione. He was torn between the urge to run from the room and embracing the friend he had not seen in two long years. Anthony and Paul stood silently in the doorway, their eyes flitting between Harry and Hermione who were both staring intently at each other.

"H-Hermione," stammered Harry, finding his voice. "I-I . . . h-how did you . . . what are you d-doing h-here?"

"Well, I would think that much would be obvious, Harry," said Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry said nothing but continued to stare at her, shock clearly displayed on his face.

"Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" she asked. "Privately," she added, glancing back at Paul and Anthony.

"Er . . . sure," said Harry. "Follow me," he added, leading her back to his bedroom and closing the door behind them. He could hear Paul and Anthony's hushed whispering from the sitting room before the door clicked closed.

"Well?" said Hermione, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Why? Why did you leave?" said Hermione. "Do you have any idea what that did to us?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, dejectedly. He flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. "I had to do it. It was the only way."

"The only way to do what, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"To make sure everyone was safe," answered Harry, refusing to look her in the eye. "I'm the reason they all died. You were better off without me. All of you."

"Is that what you thought? That we would be better off?" said Hermione, her voice steadily rising. "Do you have any idea how crushed Molly was when you disappeared. Ron refuses to even say your name, it hurts so much. And Ginny . . . she thinks you left because of her. She thinks that you didn't love her enough to stay."

Harry's head shot up at this. "That's not true," he said forcefully. "It just wasn't safe if I stayed. There were dozens of Death Eaters that weren't captured that night."

"You can be really thick sometimes," said Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief. "Did you honestly think that just because you weren't there, they wouldn't bother us?"

"Well . . . I . . ."

"Don't worry. Within a week of the battle, the Ministry was able to round up the ones that evaded capture at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Did you ever see a Death Eater?"

Harry shook his head. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen anyone from the wizarding world since the day he left. Until now, of course.

"Exactly," said Hermione, pacing back and forth in front of him. "They were all captured, Harry. It's over. It's been over for two years."

"But it was all my fault, Hermione. How could I look at any of you knowing that if it wasn't for me, no one would have died," said Harry. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and fought to keep them at bay.

"No one blames you, Harry," said Hermione, raising her arms in exasperation. "Don't you understand that? If it wasn't for you, more people would have died."

"If I would have just turned myself in to Voldemort in the beginning, Fred wouldn't have died. The Weasley's wouldn't have lost their son."

"Harry, aren't you listening to me? _No one blames you_," said Hermione. The tears that had been threatening now flowed freely down Harry's checks. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She sat down on the bed next to Harry and tentatively place her arm around his shoulders. He flinched at her touch but didn't pull away.

"They really don't blame me?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head. "We want you to come back."

"I don't know if I can," said Harry, wiping his face with his sleeve. "It's been two years. Everyone's moved on. I saw Ginny with Dean."

Hermione sighed. "I know. She told me she saw you," she said.

"I still love her, Hermione."

"And I think she still loves you," said Hermione. "She might act like she's happy, but I know her better then she thinks. She doesn't want to marry Dean."

"M-marry? They're getting married?" said Harry. "Hermione, how can I go back? She's obviously moved on. I can't take that from her."

"You're still not listening to me. She's not happy," said Hermione, with more force then she had intended.

"I saw her at that restaurant. She sure looked happy to me."

"Trust me. She's not," said Hermione.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Hermione considered this for a moment. "Maybe," she said. "Maybe not. But there's only one way to find out."

"I don't know," said Harry, hesitantly.

"Oh, come on. We'll floo to my flat tonight. She's there right now," said Hermione, leaping to her feet and holding her hand out for Harry.

"What about Paul and Anthony?"

"What about them?" said Hermione.

"They don't know I'm a wizard," said Harry. "I never told them anything about my life before I met them."

"Oh . . . well . . . you better fill them in then," said Hermione. Harry's mouth fell open in shock.

"Hermione, I can't do that. It's against the law!"

"That law was rewritten. If the wizard feels that the muggle in question is trustworthy, he or she can divulge certain information about the wizarding world. And if they take it badly, I'll just obliviate them. I do work for the Ministry," said Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"Well, ok then. Here goes nothing," said Harry. He accepted Hermione's offered hand and got to his feet. With his hand on the door knob, he glanced back at her and she nodded encouragingly. Out in the sitting room, he found Paul and Anthony sitting together on the sofa watching tv. At the sound of Harry approaching, they both turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"Well . . . er . . . I have something I need to tell you guys," began Harry. He moved to the armchair opposite the sofa and sat down. "I'm a wizard," he blurted. Paul and Anthony looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

"That's funny," said Anthony. "Seriously though, what did you want to tell us?"

"That's it," said Harry. "I'm a wizard. And Hermione here," he said, motioning toward Hermione who was standing next to the sofa, "she's a witch."

"It's true," said Hermione.

"Ok, ok. I'll play along for a minute," said Paul. "Prove it."

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and held it up. With a flick, a book lying on the side table flew through the air and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. Both Paul and Anthony's mouths flew open and shock.

"How did you . . .?" said Anthony, blinking a few times and shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'll give you the really condensed version for now," said Harry. When neither of them spoke, he continued, "I went to a school called Hogwarts since I was eleven. It's a magical school and that's where I met Hermione. While I was there, there was this evil wizard called Voldemort. He killed my parents when I was a kid and was trying to kill me. Well, about two years ago, there was this huge battle at this school and I killed him, ending the war. A lot of people died and I felt that it was my fault, so I left. But now . . . I think I'm going to go back for a while," he said. He glanced over at Hermione, who nodded her approval.

"Wow," said Paul. "I always knew you were different. I just had no idea."

"Yeah, well," said Harry, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "There you have it."

"Ok," said Paul and Anthony in unison.

"Really?" said Harry.

"Yeah, really. I mean, it's a bit of a shock, but you're still Harry," said Paul. "It actually explains a few things."

"Harry, are you ready?" said Hermione. Harry nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," said Harry. He made his way over to where Hermione was standing next to the fireplace. She pointed her wand at the grate, lighting a fire. Pulling a bag of floo powder from her handbag, she tossed a handful into the flames. Paul and Anthony watched in astonishment as she stepped into the fire and disappeared in a rush of emerald flames. Harry stepped in after her and had one last fleeting glance at his flat before a rushing sound filled his ears and he was spun uncontrollably through the fireplace.

* * * * *

Ginny paced around Hermione's small sitting room. "Why isn't she back yet?" she said out loud, although no one was there to hear her. It was decided that Ginny would wait for Hermione at her flat since Ron was still working nights. At first, Hermione had suggested that she wait for her at the Burrow, but Ginny had objected, saying that it would be impossible for her to hide her anxiety from her mother. She was already pretty certain Molly knew something was up as it was and she had no idea how she would explain the situation.

She glanced down at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Hermione had been gone for three hours. Looking back now, she wished she had gone with her. That way, she would at least know what was going on. Sighing in exasperation, Ginny flopped down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest. She still had no idea what she was going to do if Hermione had somehow gotten through to Harry. _I'm engaged for Merlin's sake,_ she thought to herself. The bottom line was that Harry had run off and she had moved on. One part of her hoped that Harry would stay where ever it is he ran off to, but another part of her yearned to be near him, to have him in her life once again.

A sudden whooshing sound made Ginny jump to her feet. There was a swirl of green flames and Hermione came stepping out of the fireplace, brushing soot from her clothes.

"It's about time," said Ginny, rushing to greet her friend. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Before Hermione could respond, however, there was a second swirl of green flames from the fireplace and out stepped a bespeckled man with untidy, raven colored hair. She withdrew her wand and pointed it at the space between his eyes.

"How dare you!" she screamed. Harry raised his arms in surrender and looked pleadingly at Hermione for help.

A shield charm erupted between Harry and Ginny, knocking her off balance. Harry spun around, looking for the source of the spell, and found Ron standing in the doorway, his chest heaving.

* * * * *

A/N: Let me know what you think so far! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ron! Let me at him!" screamed Ginny, getting to her feet. She had been knocked to the floor with the force of the shield charm Ron had put up between her and Harry. Ron, however, ignored her. He still stood in the doorway, wand clutched in his hands, staring at Harry who looked as if he wished he could just disappear.

"I can't believe it," said Ron after a long moment. "You're really here." He bounded across the room in a few long strides and hugged the best mate he'd thought he had lost forever. Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Ron took a step back.

"You're not mad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was at first," said Ron, turning slightly red. "But then I thought about how I skipped out on you and Hermione and well . . ."

"Will someone please get rid of this stupid shield charm?" came Ginny's angry voice from behind them.

"Not until you calm down," said Ron.

"CALM DOWN? You want me to CALM DOWN?" she screamed. "How can you even forgive him? He left, Ron. Left us all behind. He didn't care about us!"

"Ginny, please," pleaded Hermione. She was standing and looking between the three of them, quite unsure of what to do.

"NO! He didn't care then, what makes you think he does now. He's probably only here tonight out of guilt. Who knows where he'll run off to next!" said Ginny. Red sparks flew out of the tip of her wand.

"I'm sorry," said Harry in a low voice. "More sorry then you know. I don't want to leave again."

"You can't just come here, Harry Potter, and expect me to forgive and forget. It's not that simple," said Ginny. "Will you get rid of this stupid shield now? I want to hex him into next year for what he did to us, for what he did to me!" she said, rounding on her brother.

"Ginny, I can't let you do that," said Ron.

"FINE!" she screamed. She turned on the spot and with an audible pop, and she was gone.

"Well, that went well," said Hermione in a shaky voice.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her," said Harry.

"That's probably not such a good idea," said Ron. "Let her cool down a bit first."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up at odd angles. He didn't know what he had expected. Of course Ginny wasn't going to welcome him back with open arms. He had left her without even a goodbye. "She hates me," he said.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just bit upset right now. I'm sure she'll see reason once she calms down," said Hermione, trying her best to reassure him.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"What are you talking about? You should have never left," said Ron. "Why did you do it?"

Harry looked at Hermione for help. After everything that had happened that evening, he wasn't feeling up to explaining the whole story again, even though he knew Ron deserved an explanation.

"I'll explain everything later," said Hermione with a sideways glance at Harry. "I'm sure Harry's tired. Why don't you go home. We'll talk tomorrow," she said, turning to Harry.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Harry.

"Floo over in the morning and we'll talk," said Hermione, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Don't run off or anything," said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. Harry laughed nervously before pulling out his wand and turning on the spot. He reappeared a moment later in the sitting room of his flat. Both Paul and Anthony jumped in alarm at the sudden appearance of their flatmate.

"Is that another magic thing?" asked Anthony, clutching at his chest. Harry nodded. "Maybe a little warning next time?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, how did it go with the ex?" asked Paul, leaning back on the sofa.

"Not so good," said Harry, shaking his head. "I think she wanted to hex my bits off." Paul and Anthony both cringed.

"I don't know much about this whole magic thing you've got going on, but that does not sound fun," said Anthony.

"Yeah, well. I can't say I really blame her," said Harry. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Oh, ok," said Paul. "Good night. But don't forget, we want to know more about the whole . . . well . . . you know . . ."

"Yeah, I know. You two deserve an explanation." said Harry. "Good night."

Harry quickly retreated to his room, locking the door behind him, and fell face first onto his bed. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had ever been this confused. He knew he missed everyone from his old life immensely, but how did he go about making amends? And Ginny was obviously happy, no matter what Hermione said. She was getting married after all. She had moved on with her life, whereas he was in a standstill.

He rolled over and clutched a pillow to his chest. For the first time in two years, he was second guessing his decision to leave.

* * * * *

Ginny pounded on the front door of Dean's flat. In her hast to leave Hermione's, she had apparated to the first place she could think of. When Dean finally opened the door, she flung herself in his arms, tears pouring down her face.

"Ginny? What happened? What's wrong?" said Dean, panicked. "Are you hurt?

Ginny shook her head, sniffling. Dean pulled her inside and sat her down gently on the sofa. "Ginny, please," said Dean, pleadingly. "Tell me what happened."

Ginny looked up, tears still pouring down her face. "Harry," she said.

"Harry? Harry who?"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"I don't understand," said Dean, shaking his head. "No one's seen Harry in two years."

"I just saw him at Ron and Hermione's," said Ginny between sobs. "He's the reason why I left the other night at the restaurant."

"He's back?"

"Apparently," sniffed Ginny. "He's been living as a muggle from what I know."

Dean, who had kneeled down in front of Ginny, rocked back on his heels. "I still don't understand. Why is this so upsetting to you?"

"I don't know. I . . . I just . . . I don't know," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Ginny, he can't hurt you anymore. I know what it did to you when he left. But Potter didn't deserve you then and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you now. I hope you hexed him," said Dean.

"I tried," said Ginny with a weak chuckle. "Ron put up a shield charm so I couldn't get to him."

"Don't worry. You'll have your chance," said Dean in an attempt to cheer her up. "Don't let him get to you."

"I won't. It was just a bit of a shock."

"Go home and get some rest," said Dean, helping her to her feet. "Don't forget we're meeting with the caterer tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and gave him a quick kiss before apparating directly into her bedroom at the Burrow. She fell onto her bed, her head spinning. Just a few short days ago, she was celebrating her new position with the Harpies' and getting engaged. Now, her whole world was spinning out of control and she had no idea how to stop it.

* * * * *

Hermione sat at her kitchen table, reading the morning edition of The Daily Prophet and sipping on a cup of tea. She had spent the remaining of the previous evening and much of this morning wracking her brain for any idea of what she should do about Harry. And for that matter, Ginny. After all the talks and planning she did with Ginny before she went and tracked Harry down, she never expected her to react the way she did. But the more she thought about it, she couldn't say she really blamed her. Ginny was devastated when she had found out that Harry had left.

"Do you think he's going to show?" said Ron, yawning loudly and sitting down next to her. Hermione flicked her wand in the direction of the kitchen and a cup of tea landed in front of him.

"I don't know. I hope so," she said. "You know, you never told me why you were even home last night. I thought you were still working nights."

"Oh, that. There wasn't anything going on so I asked if I could skip out early. I wanted to check on you. You've been acting a bit suspicious the last few days," said Ron.

"You do understand why I didn't tell you, don't you?"

Ron let out a long breath. "Probably because I would have dragged him back whether he wanted to or not," he said.

"Exactly. And Harry would have fought you. He didn't think we wanted him to come back. Probably still doesn't"

"Do you think Ginny will forgive him?"

"I hope so," said Hermione. "I don't think she really wants to marry Dean."

"Really?"

"Oh, come on Ron. You can't honestly tell me that Ginny seems happy with him. I believe that she loves him, but not the way she should," said Hermione. She folded up the paper and sat in aside on the table. "And I know that Harry still loves her."

Ron glanced down at his watch. "Well, we have to figure something out. He'll be here soon if he's coming."

* * * * *

A/N: After the way Ron ran out on Harry and Hermione in 'Deathly Hallows', I don't believe that Ron would hold a grudge against Harry and would probably be the quickest to welcome him back. Ginny, on the other hand, wouldn't forgive that easily! Let me know what you review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace of his flat with both Paul and Anthony watching him anxiously from the sofa. After the way Ginny had reacted to his appearance the previous evening, he wasn't all that sure he was doing the right thing by going back. He was regretting his decision to leave the wizarding world more and more and was beginning to see all the things that could have been. But as he couldn't go back and change what he had done, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it now. Should he go back and try to start his life over again in the wizarding world? Would the Weasley's welcome him back like Ron and Hermione? Or would they hate him like Ginny did?

"Potter, you're making me dizzy," said Paul. He stood from the sofa and swiftly made his way over to where Harry was still pacing, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "You need to stop this. Just get in that fireplace and go see them. They're expecting you."

"I don't know if I can," said Harry, shaking his head. "I . . . they're going to hate me. How could they not?"

"Your other friends didn't hate you," said Anthony.

"But you didn't see how Ginny reacted. She would have hexed me into next year if she would have been able to," said Harry. He shook out of Paul's grip and resumed his pacing.

"Stop torturing yourself mate. I don't think I can stand much more of your self pity," said Paul. Being a fast learner, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace before shoving Harry in the emerald flames. "Just go."

Harry shook his head but grinned at his two flatmates. After everything that happened over the past few days, Paul and Anthony had been there through it all, supporting him. He really should consider himself lucky, he supposed. After all, they had accepted the fact that they guy they had been sharing a flat with for almost two years was a wizard without so much as flinching. Not everyone could do that.

With one last fleeting look at his friends, Harry disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames, stumbling a moment later into Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Well it's about time," said Ron as he grabbed Harry by the arm to steady him. "We were starting to think you weren't coming."

"I was starting to think the same thing," said Harry. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yes Harry," said Hermione without a moments hesitation. "We're sure."

"Well then, let's go," said Ron excitedly, clapping Harry on the back. Harry laughed nervously and looked over at Hermione, who was beaming up at him. _Maybe it will be ok,_ he thought. That thought instantly disappeared, however, when the image of a fiery redhead flashed through his mind.

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Is Ginny going to be there?"

* * * * *

"Ginny, what is the matter with you? You've been in a right state since yesterday," said Molly Weasley as she watched her daughter storm about the house. "Did you and Dean have a fight?"

"No mum," said Ginny. She plopped herself down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest.

Molly sat her knitting needles aside and turned to face her daughter. "Then tell me what's wrong," she said.

Ginny blew out a long breath in exasperation. How did she even begin to explain to her mother what happened when she couldn't make sense of it herself?

"I saw someone yesterday and it . . . complicates things," she said slowly.

"Ginny, that doesn't make any sense," said Molly, shaking her head in confusion. "Who could you have possibly . . ." But she drifted off, her eyes widening in realization and shock registering on her face. "Harry?"she asked in a whisper.

Ginny could do nothing but nod as tears began to swim in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"How . . . where?" stuttered Molly.

"It's a long story," said Ginny, swiping the tears from her face angrily. "And after how I acted, I doubt he'll even come back."

"Mum?" called a voice from the kitchen, causing both women to jump.

"In here," said Molly, forcing her features to relax when Ron's smiling face appeared around the doorway.

"I've got a surprise, Mum. Where's dad?" said Ron.

"He's at work, dear. What's going on? Ginny just told me she saw Harry," said Molly. She stood from her chair and walked over to meet her youngest son.

"Ginny!" said Ron, staring daggers at his sister who said nothing.

"Ronald, is it true?" asked Molly, almost pleadingly.

"It is," said Ron. He opened the door wider giving her a clear view of the bespeckled man standing nervously by the front door. Molly gasped before rushing forward and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug, tears falling freely down her face.

"Oh Harry dear," she sobbed. "I'm so glad you're here. We were all so worried about you."

Harry felt his heart swell with the emotion of the moment. He hadn't known what to expect by coming to the Burrow today. He had always looked at Molly as something of a mother growing up and he was relieved that the Weasley matriarch was happy to see him. Molly sniffled and moved back to get a good look at him, holding him at arms length.

"A bit peaky," she said as she gave him an appraising look. "Are you hungry dear?"

"Oh, no Mrs. Weasley. Thank you though," said Harry, smiling down at her.

"Nonsense. I'll whip you up something to eat," said Molly. "Sit down. Tell me what you've been up to," she added, ushering him into a chair at the kitchen table. He quickly glanced over at Ron, who had his arm around Hermione's waist. They both gave him an encouraging nod and Harry began to recount to Molly just why he left and where he had been. In all the excitement, no one noticed Ginny hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

* * * * *

Ginny stood leaning in the doorway, watching the commotion in the kitchen. She wished that she was able to welcome Harry back into her life as easily as everyone else had so far, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. As she watched him now, she was reminded of the way he made her feel when they had been together. It made her want to run into his arms and never look back. But then she remembered the feeling of her heart being ripped out of her chest when she found out he had left. She wanted nothing more then to make him feel just a fraction of that pain.

When she had made the decision to move on with her life, she had vowed to never let him get to her like this again. But here she stood, teetering on the edge of uncertainty. Should she try to talk to him? Should she tell him that she still had feelings for him? Or should she stay on the course she was on and marry Dean?

Dean.

He really was an amazing guy and he certainly didn't deserve a fiancé who obviously still had feelings for her ex-boyfriend. Having enough, she screamed in frustration and stomped through the kitchen and out the front door. There was only one thing she could think to do in order to even try to clear her head.

Reaching the broom shed, she wrenched the door open and pulled out the brand new firebolt that her brothers had gotten her when she was drafted onto the Harpies'. She swung her leg over the broom and kicked off hard from the ground. Bending low over the handle, she felt the wind whipping through her hair as she climbed higher and higher into the afternoon sky.

The exhilaration she felt from flying was the one thing that Ginny could always count on to help her think things through. And when times were especially troublesome, it was her way of escaping. As she whipped through the trees, her mind felt clearer then it had in days. She still had no idea what she was going to do. The easiest thing to do would be forgetting about Harry and marrying Dean. But would that be the right thing?

She pulled back on the handle of her firebolt to slow it so she could consider this. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone flying toward her.

* * * * *

After Ginny's small outburst and dramatic exit, the kitchen inside the Burrow fell silent. Harry looked down at his lap. He knew the reason for her outburst, and to be honest, he couldn't blame her. He had left her, and now here he sat, as if nothing had happened. Without entirely thinking it through, he stood from table and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I need to talk to her," said Harry, his hand on the doorknob. "I need to explain."

"She might not listen," said Molly. "But if I know my daughter, she'll be flying out in the orchard if you want to give it a try," she added, winking at him.

Harry smiled, pushed the door open and jogged to the broom shed. It had been ages since he was on a broom, and when he mounted Ron's old Shooting Star, he felt pure adrenalin take over his senses. Kicking off from the ground, he felt free for the first time in ages. He shouted out in joy as he climbed higher into the sky and he heard laughter from below as Ron and Hermione watched him. Resisting the urge to try out a few old quidditch moves, he remembered what Molly had said about the orchard and leaned down over the handle of the broom, urging it toward the trees.

It didn't take long for him to find her, hovering above the treetops and staring out into the distance. She hadn't seemed to notice him approach until he was mere feet from her. She spun around and had her wand trained on him faster then he could have believed possible, giving him no time to react, even if he had wanted to. He felt as if he deserved any hex she could think of hitting him with, even her famous bat-bogey. But to his surprise, she lowered her wand.

"You should know better then to try to sneak up on someone, Potter," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Probably," said Harry, shrugging. "But I figured that if you were going to hex me, you would have done it back at the Burrow when you had the chance. No one put up a shield charm this time."

This seemed to soften her a bit. "I still haven't ruled it out," she said, tucking her wand away. "What are you doing up here anyway? I would have figured you would have forgotten how to ride a broom by now."

"So did I," he said. "I guess there's some things that you never forget."

"Hmm. You're right. Some things you just can't forget," said Ginny. Before Harry could stop her, she leaned down low over her broom and shot through the trees. He knew that he had no chance of catching up to her on Ron's old broom so he settled for watching her weave her way through the trees until she finally landed near the stream. Once she was on the ground, he glided down to the ground and dismounted his broom.

"Ginny, can we at least talk?" he said tentatively.

"What is there to talk about Harry?," said Ginny. She lowered herself onto the cold ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I think you pretty much summed everything up when you left two years ago."

"I didn't want to . . ." began Harry.

"But you still did," said Ginny, cutting him off.

"I'm so sorry Gin," said Harry.

"You're sorry?" said Ginny, getting to her feet. "You're sorry? Do you think you can just come back and say you're sorry and everything will go back to the way it was before?"

"I . . . uh . . ." stuttered Harry, unsure of what to say.

"Well it doesn't work like that. At least not with me," said Ginny, her face mere inches from his. "I've moved on."

Harry backed up a few steps. "I don't know what you want me to say," he said.

"There's nothing you can say," said Ginny. "Because anything you say isn't going to change what you did."

Harry could make no argument. He knew she was right. He watched as she picked up her discarded broom, mounted it, and kicked off hard from the ground. As he watched her fly back through the trees, Harry sunk to his knees and roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"What am I going to do?"

* * * * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays! As always, let me know what you think! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hermione, I don't know what else I can say to her," said Harry in defeat. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," said Hermione. She slid a steaming cup of tea across the table and Harry sat with it cradled in his hands. After Harry had returned from attempting to talk to Ginny, he and Hermione had gone back to his flat while Ron had gone off to work. They had spent the last few hours analyzing every aspect of the meager conversation Harry had with Ginny.

"You didn't hear her though Hermione. She wants nothing to do with me," said Harry.

"I have a hard time believing that," said Hermione, taking a sip of her tea. "Let me ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you love her?"

This caught Harry off guard, but he answered with certainty. "Yes."

"Then you need to fight for her. You need to fight before it's too late."

* * * * *

Ginny walked aimlessly down the streets of muggle London. After her encounter with Harry out by the stream, she had apparated to Dean's flat only to find it empty. Instead of waiting for him to come home, she had apparated straight to the Ministry to get Harry's address from Ron. He had given it to her without question.

She stopped in front of Harry's building, the piece of parchment with his address clutched in her hand. For some reason, she felt as if Harry deserved an apology for the way she had talked to him earlier. There he was, trying to apologize to her and she had threw everything back up into his face. She glanced down at he watch, her eyes widening in shock. It was one in the morning. She really shouldn't bother him this late, especially considering the fact that he had roommates, but if she didn't do it now, she never would. Making up her mind, she entered the building and climbed the few flights of stairs until she reached his flat, knocking on the door.

She only had to wait a few moments before the door was wrenched open from the inside by a tall man with sandy brown hair. He rubbed his eyes a few times and looked down at her. "Can I help you?" he asked, sleepily.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I was actually looking for Harry," said Ginny. The man gave her an appraising look before opening the door wider and gesturing for her to step inside.

"Are you a friend of his?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. My name's Ginny," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took it, his eyes widening in realization. "So you're Ginny," he said. "I'm Paul by the way. Let me just go and get Harry."

Paul disappeared down the hall, leaving Ginny standing in a very untidy sitting room. Looking around, it was very obvious that three single men were living here. There was a slight commotion from down the hall and a moment later, Harry emerged, wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Ginny!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked.

"Sure," said Harry, grabbing his coat.

"Um, Harry. You might want to get dressed first," said Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"Oh . . . right!" said Harry, blushing. He darted down the hall and emerged a moment later donning a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. After he slipped his feet into his trainers and pulled on his jacket, he led Ginny to the door. Ginny glanced back in the flat and saw both of Harry's flatmates peering around the corner at them and chuckled. Apparently Harry had told them about her.

"Where are we going?" she asked once they reached the street.

"There's a little all night coffee shop about a block from here," said Harry.

Reaching the brightly lit shop, Harry held open the door and guided her through by the small of her back. It was a light and completely innocent touch, but it still sent chills through her body. She tried to shake the feeling off and led him to a small table in a secluded corner. Harry ordered them both a cup of coffee and then turned to face Ginny.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Ginny wrung her hands together on her lap, and not meeting his eyes said, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" said Harry, taken aback. "If anyone should be apologizing at two in the morning, it should be me, not you."

"For what I said to you earlier," said Ginny. "You didn't deserve that. You were just trying to apologize and I kind of blew up at you. I'm really sorry."

"You really don't have to apologize to me. I deserve much worse," said Harry, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, you deserved some of it," said Ginny, smiling at him from over the top of her own cup of coffee. Harry was speechless. It had been too long since he last saw that smile.

"So how have you been Gin?" asked Harry.

"I've been . . . good," said Ginny. "I don't know if Ron told you but I was drafted by the Holyhead Harpies'."

"That's great," said Harry, sitting down his coffee. "You always said you were going to play professionally."

"Yeah, I'm really excited," said Ginny. "Nervous, but excited."

"I'm really happy for you," said Harry. He swallowed thickly. This next part was going to be the hardest to say but he felt as if it needed to be said. "I hear congratulations are in order. Ron told me you're engaged to Dean."

Ginny nodded but didn't look up from her cup. She knew it costed Harry a lot to say that and she couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Does he make you happy?" asked Harry in a low voice. Ginny didn't honestly know how to answer. She knew that if she said yes, that she would be lying. And Harry was the one person she could never lie to. But if she said no . . .

"Ginny?"

"I'm happy," she said.

"But does _he_ make you happy?"

"I don't know. I was happy."

"What changed?" asked Harry.

"You."

"I'm sorry. If my being here makes you unhappy, I'll go away. You'll never have to see me again," said Harry. _It was stupid for you to come back,_ he thought to himself. _She's over you._

"That's not what I meant," said Ginny. "I thought I was happy with Dean. But then I saw you and I realized that I never really got over you. I mean, I tried . . . I really did . . . but it was always you. And now here I am, engaged to Dean but more confused about what I want then I've ever been."

"I've never gotten over you," said Harry. "When I left, I wanted you to be able to move on with your life and get married and start a family. But I could never see any of those things in my future. I didn't want them if you weren't there."

"Then why did you do it?" asked Ginny, looking him in the eyes for the first time. "I don't understand why you did it."

Harry sighed heavily. "I thought that by me leaving, you would be safe."

"Harry, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"So I've been told," said Harry wryly. "I wish I could take it all back Gin. I wish there was a way for us to just start over."

"So do I," said Ginny. They both sat for a moment in silence, avoiding each others gaze.

"I don't know what to do," said Ginny finally. Harry reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Do what makes you happy," he said, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Now come on. I'm sure Molly's worried sick about you."

Ginny smiled and allowed Harry to pull her to her feet and help her into her coat. They walked down the street for a few moments in companionable silence until they reached an empty alleyway for Ginny to apparate home in.

"Thanks for letting me drag you out in the dead of night," said Ginny, standing of her tip toes and giving him a hug.

"Anytime," said Harry, hugging her back and inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo.

"Well . . . I'll see you later," said Ginny. She pulled out her wand and turned on the spot, disappearing with a faint 'pop' and leaving Harry standing in the deserted streets staring at the spot she had just vanished from.

* * * * *

"Ginny?"

"Dean, can we talk?"

"Ginny, do you know what time it is? It's three in the morning? What are you doing here?" said Dean sleepily.

After she left Harry standing in the streets of London, Ginny had made up her mind. She apparated directly into Dean's flat, completely disregarding the time. In order for her to be truly happy, there was one thing she had to do. The only problem was, she didn't know what exactly to say.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily. "There's just something that I really have to talk to you about. It couldn't wait."

"What's wrong?" asked Dean, concerned by how anxious Ginny was acting. He sat down on the sofa and indicated for her to have a seat. She did, but in the arm chair across from the sofa instead of the spot next to him. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dean," began Ginny. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. "I can't marry you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Dean," said Ginny. "Really, I am. I just can't do it."

"I don't understand," said Dean. "Everything was fine a couple days ago . . ." Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded jerkily. Dean deserved the truth. She moved over to the sofa and sat down next to him and took him by the hand. "I'm really sorry," she said softly.

Dean pulled his hand out Ginny grasp, stood, and began pacing around his sitting room. "I can't believe this," he muttered. "After everything he put you through, you're going to go running back to him."

"It's not like that Dean," said Ginny. "It's just . . ."

"Just what, Ginny? Because it seems pretty obvious to me," said Dean, his voice rising.

"I realized that I never really got over him. I need to see where this goes and I can't do that while engaged to someone else. It's not fair to either of you that way," said Ginny. She felt like it was all coming out wrong. Seeing the pain in Dean's eyes was killing her. She never wanted to hurt him.

"So what am I supposed to do, huh? Just sit here and wait around while you go and see if Potter's the one you really want?" spat Dean, rounding on her. In all her years of knowing Dean, she'd never seen him this angry.

"No. Don't wait," said Ginny, shaking her head. The more she thought about it, the more she knew that she and Dean were not meant to be. Even if Harry wasn't in the picture, she knew it would have never worked out. They were just too different. "I-I'm really sorry Dean." She pulled out her wand, and before Dean could do or say anything to stop her, she turned on the spot and apparated away.

Dean stood in the middle of his quiet flat, his head spinning. If he was completely honest with himself, he had known since the day Harry returned that this was bound to happen. It was always Harry.

A glint of light caught his eye from the side table. Dean picked up the diamond ring and held it up to the light, examining it. He felt foolish for ever allowing himself to believe that Ginny would ever truly be his. He sat the ring back down on the table gently. "Good-bye Ginny," he whispered into the night.

* * * * *

A/N: I want to thank all of my great reviewers! What do you think should happen next? Let me know what you think! Happy New Years everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny woke up the next morning with her head pounding. She sat up slowly and groaned, scrubbing her hands across her face. Deciding a hot shower was what she needed to help clear her head, she got out of bed and padded down the hallway and into the bathroom. She knew that at some point that day, she was going to have to face her mother. She could only hope that the Weasley matriarch would be understanding. When Dean had first proposed to her, Molly had been so excited with the prospect of planning a wedding. But now there would be no wedding.

Ginny turned the taps off after scrubbing every possible inch of her body. Wrapping a towel around herself she quickly made her way back down the hall and into her bedroom. Having a large family had taught her that privacy was something to be treasured, and normally something that didn't last long. She quickly dressed and used her wand to charm her hair dry before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs to face her family.

"Ginny, what time did you get in last night?" asked Molly when Ginny entered the kitchen and took her seat. Ginny reached in the middle of the table and grabbed a piece of toast and began to spread strawberry jam onto it.

"Late," said Ginny, taking a bite of her toast. "Listen mum, I have something that I wanted to tell you."

"Well, I actually wanted to go over some of the details of the wedding with you. I was thinking we could have it here at the Burrow like we did Bill's," said Molly. She poured two cups of tea and slid one of them across the table to Ginny.

"There's not going to be a wedding," said Ginny, staring down into her teacup.

"What do you mean there's not going to be a wedding?"asked Molly, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I just talked to Dean yesterday about everything."

"I broke it off with Dean last night," said Ginny. "It wasn't going to work out. We're too different."

"Oh," said Molly. She stood from the table and started to busy herself in finishing breakfast. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Harry, would it?"

Ginny groaned and let her head fall to the table. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Molly sat down next to her youngest child and only daughter. "I know you two both have feelings for each other. I just hope you didn't break things off with Dean because Harry came back."

"No. It wouldn't have worked out. I think it just took Harry coming back for me to realize it. It was almost like I agreed to marry Dean because I was so desperate to try to forget about Harry," said Ginny. "I just don't know what to do now."

"Do what makes you happy," said Molly, smoothing Ginny's hair away from her face.

"That's what Harry said," said Ginny.

"He's a smart boy," said Molly with a grin. "You should listen to him."

* * * * *

"So, what happened last night with the redhead?" asked Paul over his bowl of cereal. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily as he poured himself a rather strong cup of coffee.

"We just talked," said Harry. He sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"Just talked?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, just talked. She's getting married," said Harry dejectedly.

"Wow mate. I'm sorry," said Paul. Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand, levitating a bowl to the table. He looked up from pouring his cereal to Paul's wide-eyed expression.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Nothing," said Paul, shaking his head. "That's just really cool."

"What's cool? Oh . . . magic," said Harry, realizing what he'd done.

"So, can you do anything you want with that thing?" asked Paul, nodding towards Harry's wand which now lay on the table.

"Not everything," said Harry with a shrug. He reached across the table for the milk and poured some into his bowl.

"Sorry," said Paul. "I don't mean to ask so many questions. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"I understand. It took me a bit to get used to it too," said Harry around a mouthful of his breakfast.

"Really? I would have thought you would have grown up knowing you were a wizard," said Paul in astonishment.

"I would have, but my parents were killed. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They didn't like magic so they never told me. I always knew there was something different about me, but I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven," said Harry. It felt strange to be sitting around the kitchen table talking to Paul about his life and about magic but it also felt oddly relieving to get it all out in the open. When Anthony finally woke up, Harry spent the remainder of the morning recounting his days at Hogwarts to them both before he had to leave for his shift at the coffee shop.

When he finally left the flat, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. No more secrets. Breathing a sigh of relief, he strode down the street and to the underground to catch the train that would take him to work. He knew that all he really would have to do was apparate to work, but riding around on the underground was always something that helped him think. It was his substitute to flying while in the muggle world.

When he finally stepped into the brightly lit shop, he scanned the crowds until he found his boss standing behind the counter.

"Hey, Joe. Can I have a word?" said Harry. He had came to the realization on his way into work, that he didn't have to work at the coffee shop any longer. Now that he was returning to the wizarding world, he would be able to access his Gringotts vault again. Between what was left to him by his parents and Sirius, he would have more then enough to live off of for the rest of his life, or at least until he figured out what he wanted to do.

"You're late, Potter. Can't this wait?" said Joe.

Harry shook his head and handed his apron to his superior. "I'm sorry Joe. I quit," said Harry. He turned on his heel and marched back out of the coffee shop the way he came without another word. A smiled formed on his face when he stepped out in the warm afternoon sun. He had never particularly enjoyed working in the coffee shop in the first place. Walking down the street now, he felt as if this was the first day of the rest of his life. Now if only he knew what to do about Ginny.

_She's getting married, _he thought to himself. _She's getting married to Dean, not you. _There it was, a solid fact. Ginny had moved on with her life. No matter what she said about her feelings for him, Harry was determined not to get in the way of her engagement. Hermione had said that she needed to fight for her. But how did he do that?

* * * * *

"You did what?" said Hermione in disbelief.

"I broke off my engagement to Dean," said Ginny. She and Hermione were sitting in the living room of the flat she shared with Ron having a cup of tea. After her talk with her mum, she needed to get Hermione's opinion on what she should do next.

"Well, I can't say that I'm all that surprised," said Hermione.

"Really?"

"Really," said Hermione. "I figured it was only a matter of time now that Harry's back."

Ginny sat her tea cup down and gave her friend an appraising look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know how you feel about him. And besides, Dean wasn't right for you. He wasn't in school and he wasn't now. I don't even know why you started dating him again in the first place."

Ginny sighed. "The only problem is, I don't know what I should do now."

They both looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" mumbled Hermione as she stood to answer it. When the door swung open, Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. Harry stood uncertainly on the other side of the door. "Harry!" she heard Hermione exclaim in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit. I don't know what to do," came Harry's voice. Hermione glanced back at Ginny uncertainly and Ginny nodded, conveying that it was all right for her to let him in.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny when he walked into the room. "I guess Hermione is the go-to person when one needs advice."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually Ginny, you're who I really needed to talk to," he added quickly.

"I actually have to go run a few errands," said Hermione, winking at Ginny who knew that Hermione had absolutely nothing to do that day. "You two can stay here and talk. I'll be back in a few hours. Just lock up if you leave before I get back." Before either of them could object, Hermione threw a handful of floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of emerald green flames.

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other nervously, neither one know what to say to the other.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Ginny, breaking the silence.

"What? Oh, sure," said Harry distractedly. Ginny led him into the kitchen and he sat down at the Hermione and Ron's small kitchen table. Ginny busied herself making tea to give her a minute to gather herself.

Sitting down across from him, she handed him his cup.

"You're not wearing your ring," observed Harry, looking down at her left hand.

"What?"

"Your engagement ring. You were wearing it last night, but not now."

Ginny felt her face heat and she quickly slid her hand under the table. She hadn't intended in telling Harry about her broken engagement until she figured out a few things. She forgot how observant he could be.

"Oh, yeah. I . . . uh . . . forgot to put it on this morning," she said.

Harry looked at her over the top of his teacup. "You're lying," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying. You were always like Ron. Your face gets all red when you're lying," said Harry.

Ginny didn't know what to say. Of course, he was right. She was lying. She took a deep, steadying breath. "I am lying," she said after a long moment. "I broke my engagement off with Dean last night."

"You what?" said Harry.

Ginny sighed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" she said.

"Why?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" said Ginny. "Because of you. Because I still have feelings for you and I couldn't marry someone else not knowing . . ."

"Not knowing what?"

"Not knowing if there could be something between us again," she said softly, looking down at her lap. Harry stood from the table and abruptly pulled her to her feet and against his chest. Taking his index finger, he gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his before pressing his lips against hers. The moment their lips met, Ginny's head began to spin and she allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

When the kiss finally ended, Harry looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "There's always been something between us."

* * * * *

A/N: Once again, thank you to all my great reviewers and as always, let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny stood nervously in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom at the Burrow. It had been a full week since she broke off her engagement with Dean and shared that amazing kiss with Harry at Ron and Hermione's flat. After the kiss, Harry had asked her out on a date the following Saturday and she'd agreed to go.

She glanced down at the alarm clock on her bedside table. She only had an hour to finish getting ready. She had spent the entire evening digging through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit, cursing out loud as the discarded pile grew larger. She spun around at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it? I really don't have time," she said through the door.

"It's me," came Hermione's voice. She peaked her head around the corner and sighed at the sight of Ginny's disheveled appearance. "I thought you could use these," she added, stepping fully into the room and holding up a few hangers.

"Hermione, you're a life saver," breathed Ginny, rushing forward to greet her friend.

"I knew you didn't have a lot of clothes that didn't consist of jeans and t-shirts so I figured that the least I could do is help a friend out. Why don't you try this one," she said, holding up a simple black dress.

"Isn't this the one you wore to the Ministry thing after the war?" asked Ginny, holding up the dress in front of her.

Hermione nodded. "That's the only time I've worn it too," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're brother's not really the romantic type."

"But you love him," said Ginny.

Hermione's face flushed. "I can't deny it," she said.

"Why not? You did for almost seven years," said Ginny, smirking at her friend.

"Oh, shut it," said Hermione with a laugh. "Just try on the dress."

"Ok, ok," said Ginny. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I know Harry."

"True, but you haven't really seen him in almost two years. You've both changed since school," said Hermione as she plopped down on Ginny's bed. "I'm sure he's just as nervous."

Ginny giggled. "I feel like a giddy school girl right now," she said as she slipped on the little black dress. Hermione stood and helped her with the zipper in the back and turned her to face the mirror.

"You don't look like one," she said. "I think this is the one."

* * * * *

Harry was pacing nervously in front of the fireplace of his flat. He didn't want to arrive to early and seem over anxious, but he didn't want to be late and seem uninterested.

"Potter, would you sit down," said Anthony.

"I can't," said Harry. He ran a hand through his hair, cursed himself, and ran into the bathroom to try to fix the damage. Anthony glanced over at Paul who rolled his eyes. Harry had been jumpy the entire day, and although he hadn't said what was going on, they were both pretty sure it had something to do with a certain fiery redhead.

"So, where are you taking her?" asked Paul when Harry finally reentered the room.

"Muggle restaurant up the street," said Harry distractedly.

"Muggle?" said Paul and Anthony in unison.

"Oh, non-magic," said Harry. "Sorry, I forgot."

"No worries," said Anthony. He leaned back on the sofa and watched Harry resume his pacing. It was still amazing to him that the quiet guy they found sitting in the corner of that coffee shop two years ago was a wizard with an extremely complicated life.

"Ok," began Harry, taking a steadying breath. "I'll be going now." He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot he started keeping by the fireplace, threw it in the grate and stepped in the emerald green flames.

"We won't wait up," said Paul. Harry grinned, shouted 'The Burrow' and disappeared, leaving his flatmates sitting once again in wide-eyed wonder.

* * * * *

"Harry dear!" exclaimed Molly Weasley as Harry stepped out of the grate, brushing soot from his khakis. "Ginny should be down in just a minute," she said. She patted his cheek lovingly and smiled at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. He could feel his face heat under her knowing gaze.

"Go have a seat in the sitting room dear," said Molly. "I'll bring you a cup of tea."

"Thank you," said Harry, continuing to blush. When he entered the sitting room, he found Mr. Weasley sitting in his favorite armchair. Harry felt a wave of deja-vu hit him at the sight. It was like every other time he ever came to the Burrow while in school.

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley. He stood from his chair to shake Harry's hand. "It's been a long time, son."

"I know," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley."

"No need to apologize Harry. Molly told me why you left," said Arthur. He sat back down in his chair and indicated for Harry to have a seat also. "And although I don't completely agree with your reasoning, the only thing that matters now is that you're back."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was so worried about the response his reappearance would ignite that he'd actually lost sleep over it. It seemed, now, that his apprehension was unfounded. The sound of Mr. Weasley clearing his throat pulled him from his thoughts.

"Harry, I can't even begin to imagine the hell you've been through and I understand why you left, even if I don't agree with your decision, but I want to make it very clear that I expect you to take care of my little girl," said Arthur.

"Of course I will," said Harry. Movement from the stairs caught his attention and he felt his breath leave his body. Ginny was descending the stairs, her eyes locked with his. She looked stunning, Harry thought, as she drifted toward him. The dress she was wearing was black and form fitting, hitting just above her knees.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Hmm . . . oh . . . yeah, of course," said Harry. He held out his arm and Ginny linked her arm in his. Saying their good-byes to her parents, Harry led her out into the back garden. "Hold on tight," he said, winking at her. He turned on the spot and apparated them in a dark alleyway in the heart of downtown muggle London.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny after they stepped out into the bustling streets, taking in her surroundings.

"There's this great little muggle restaurant up the street that I found after I . . . left. I always told myself that I'd take you there someday if given the chance," said Harry. Ginny smiled and allowed him to lead her down the street and into a quiet candle lit restaurant.

"Harry, I've been here before. This is where Dean took me when I saw you standing in the streets," said Ginny as she took her seat.

"I know," said Harry. "But every time I passed this place, I would imagine what it would be like to be here with you."

Ginny smiled. She had to admit, she'd felt the same way when she had been here with Dean just a few short weeks ago. And even though she'd been here before, it felt like a new experience. Unlike Dean, Harry asked for her input before ordering a bottle of wine and when they ordered their dinner, he didn't order for her the way Dean always did. After dinner, Ginny allowed herself to be led onto the small dance floor. Harry held her close, but cautiously as they swayed to the soft music.

"I'm really glad you came back Harry," said Ginny, looking up into his eyes.

"Me too," said Harry. "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Ginny leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Forgetting that they were still standing on the crowded dance floor, Harry pulled her tight against his chest and ran his hands through the soft curls that cascaded down her back, deepening the kiss. He never imagined that he would feel this way again.

When the song ended, they still stood in the dance floor, caught up in the moment and each others embrace. After what felt like an eternity, the sound of someone clearing their throat forced them apart. Ginny spun around and came face to face then non other then her former fiancé, Dean Thomas.

"Dean!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I was right then," said Dean, ignoring her question. "It was always Potter."

Ginny flushed and looked down at the toes of her high-heeled shoes.

"Take care of her Potter," said Dean, clenching his jaw and looking Harry squarely in the eye. Harry nodded once and Dean turned on his heel, returning to his table.

"Well, I didn't expect that," said Harry as he escorted Ginny back to their table.

"I'm really sorry Harry," said Ginny.

"What are you apologizing for?" said Harry. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Ginny nodded. She felt horrible. Here she was making out with another man mere days after she ended her engagement. She may not have feelings for Dean any longer, but it was obvious that he still had feelings for her, even if it did appear that he was on a date as well.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," said Harry.

"What?"

"This," said Harry. "Maybe I should have waited longer to ask you out."

"Harry, Dean and I are over. I never felt about him the way I feel about you. It's was just a shock to see him. And I never wanted to hurt him," said Ginny. She reached across the table and took Harry by the hand.

"Do you want to get out of here?" said Harry.

"More then you know," said Ginny. Harry flagged down the waiter and paid the bill before helping her into her coat. Leaving the restaurant, Ginny glanced back to where Dean was sitting, a sad smile on his face. She knew this was probably going to be the last time she saw him and she would miss him. But it was time for her to finally be happy. She reached down and took Harry by the hand and smiled up at him. Yes, it was time for her to be happy.

"Come on," said Ginny, pulling him down the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry, laughing. He had to jog to keep up with her.

"No idea," said Ginny, laughing along with him. They ran hand in hand down the street, earning stares from the muggles they passed but neither or them cared. Harry stopped abruptly and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. He brought his right hand up and gently cupped her face. Ginny leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, reveling in the moment that was simply perfect.

"I think I love you," said Harry softly before he could stop himself. Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked up at him tearfully. She didn't know what to say, it was all happening so fast.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, his face turning red. He swiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Harry . . . I . . ." began Ginny but Harry cut across her.

"No, Ginny. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it's too fast. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I . . ." said Harry, the rest of his sentence cut off when Ginny brought her lips up to meet his.

"I love you too," she said softly. And she knew it was the truth. There was never anyone else but Harry.

"You know, for the last two years, I've felt like I've been wandering around in the dark, lost and confused. Being with you now, it's like I've finally found the light."

**The end.**

* * * * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
